Sexual Activity
by EvilSeverus
Summary: Erotik /Oneshotsammlung / Wir begeben uns mit zwei verliebten Durchschnittsschülern namens Mary und Peter auf die Suche nach dem perfekten Ort für Sex, Liebe und Zärtlichkeit in Hogwarts - aber das ist nicht immer so einfach wie man sich wünscht! [sehr viel, expliziter Sex, sagt also nicht ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt!]
1. Vorwort & Auf der Toilette

**Vorwort:**

Die Idee für diese Oneshotsammlung entstand im „Sexszenen"-Thread des -Forums als ich und einige andere darauf stießen, dass es liebende Paare in Hogwarts total schwer haben einen ruhigen Ort zu finden, wo man in Ruhe miteinander v...gln kann.

So begeben wir uns mit zwei verliebten Durchschnittsschülern namens Mary und Peter auf die Suche nach dem perfekten Ort für Sex, Liebe und Zärtlichkeit - aber Achtung, es ist immer noch Hogwarts und somit für Überraschungen gut.

**1 - Auf der Toilette**

Jedes Sex-Klischee beginnt in der Regel mit einem Klo, so auch das von Mary und Peter. Zwei Schülern in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei- und Zauberei, in ihrem letzten Jahr dort.

Sie war eine Slytherin, er ein Gryffindor, doch die wahre Liebe kennt keine Hindernisse und so verlassen die beiden an diesem Tag den Unterricht in dem Wissen, dass sie verdammt wild aufeinander sind.

Schon seit Tagen versuchten sie ihr gegenseitiges Verlangen zu unterdrücken, denn bald wären ja Ferien und dann könnten sie sich Zuhause alle Zeit der Welt nehmen. Dennoch an diesem Tag überwältigte sie ihre Lust im Flur des zweiten Stocks als sie sich unbeobachtet fühlen.

Sie standen in dem leeren Gang und küssten sich. Erst zärtlich, da dann leidenschaftlicher. Sie umarmten sich gegenseitig und küssten sich mit unglaublicher Lust.

„Ich bin scharf auf dich.", sagte Pete und liebkostete ihren Hals.

„Nicht hier." Mary löste ihre Umarmung und nahm Petes Hand. Sie ging mit ihm einige Meter weiter zur Mädchentoilette. Drinnen ließen sie ihre Taschen fallen und küssten sich wieder. Mary fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar, während er sie gegen die Tür der Toilettenkabine drängte.

Peter streifte ihre Robe ab und wanderte mit seinen Händen zu ihrer Tailie hinab. Mary küsste seinen Hals und knabberte an seinem Ohr. Ihre Hände glitten unter seinen Pullover und sie zog ihn näher an sich heran, um das in seiner Hose steif werdende Glied zu spüren.

„Nimm mich.", forderte Mary.

Pete öffnete die Kabinentür und drängte sie auf das Klo. Er wollte sie auf der Stelle. Mary zog ihm den Pullover aus und löste seine Krawatte. Sein Atem wurde schneller bei der bloßen Vorstellung, was sie gleich miteinander tun würden. Er küsste sie voller Begierde, liebkostete wiederholt ihren Hals und spürte ihren heißen Atem an seinem Ohr.

Mary bugsierte ihn auf der Toilettenschüssel und öffnete sein Hemd. Erregt glitten Petes Hände unter ihren Rock. Er strich über ihre Schenkel. Erst sanft, dann fordernd. Schließlich öffnete Mary sein Hemd und küsste seine Brust, während er begann ihren Pullover hochzuziehen. Sie zog sich schließlich vor ihm aus und er löste ihre Krawatte, um ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Mary setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß und spürte das harte Glied unter Petes Hose. Unwillkürlich begann sie sich daran zu reiben. Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus und zog ihm endgültig sein Hemd aus. Peter vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten. Er küsste ihre vollen Rundungen und striff ihren BH ab. Er wollte diese Brüste. Wollte sie küssen und in seinen Händen spüren.

Petes Zunge umspielte ihre vor Lust harten Brustwarzen. Er knabberte daran und genoss es wie Marys Bewegungen auf ihm ungezügelter wurden. Sie warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, strich über seinen Nacken, packte seine Schultern und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran.

Peter hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er öffnete seine Hose und zog sie herunter. Mary nahm seinen Penis in ihre Hände und rieb ihn. Er seufze, atmete schneller und seine Hände glitten erneut unter ihren Rock, um ihren Slip herunter zu ziehen. Dabei spürte er die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen, was ihn noch mehr erregte.

Schließlich drang er in sie ein. Sie umklammerten ihre Körper und stießen lustvolles Stöhnen aus. Mary ritt auf ihm, schloss ihre Augen und ging völlig auf in Petes rythmischen Bewegungen. Sie seufzten und stöhnten in ihrer Lust. Peter vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Hintern und stieß immer heftiger in sie. Marys Stöhnen wurde immer lauter bis sie beinahe schrie und ihr von Begierde verzerrtes Gesicht einen Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit annahm.

Peter hielt inne. Er liebte es, wenn er sie befriedigen konnte, doch anders als sie war er noch nicht gekommen.

Mary küsste ihn und hob ihren Hintern, um Petes Glied herauszuziehen. Sie erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch und rieb seinen Penis. Er spürte wie es ihn übermannte und klammerte sich an seine Freundin in seiner Lust, während er in ihre Hände ejakulierte.

Sie sahen einander an und küssten sich zärtlich, während ihre Körper sich langsam wieder beruhigten.

„Hmm, sowas hätte es zu meiner Zeit nicht gegeben.", hörten sie plötzlich eine hohe Mädchenstimme. Plötzlich tauchte über ihnen der Geist der Maulenden Myrte auf.

Mary vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Es war ihr sichtlich peinlich.

„Ach, zieh ab!", grollte Peter.

„Kein Grund so unfreundlich zu sein!", rief Myrte und begann sofort hysterisch zu heulen.

Noch bevor Pete und Mary wussten wie ihnen geschah explodierten die Wasserleitungen und nässten sie von oben bis unten ein. Unwillkürlich begannen sie in Anbetracht Myrtes' Wutanfalls zu lachen.

Halbnackt und klitschnass begannen sie ihre durchweichten Klamotten einzusammeln und wieder anzuziehen. Immerhin, so konnten sie wenigstens behaupten sie seien in den See gefallen.

Als sie das Klo verließen kam ihnen in diesem Augenblick ausgerechnet Professor Snape entgegen.

„Was zum Teufel tun Sie da?", fragte er ungehalten.

„Es gab einen Rohrbruch!", antwortete Mary. Ihr Hauslehrer fand das allerdings gar nicht witzig.

„Auf der Mädchentoilette?", fragte er und musterte sie beide. Eifrig nickten sie.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie da drin gemacht haben, aber ..."

In just diesem Augenblick erklang einmal mehr Myrtes gequältes Heulen.

„... es scheint irgendjemandem nicht gefallen zu haben."

Der Professor ging an ihnen vorbei und warf einen Blick in die Toilette als Myrte schon ihren nächsten Wutanfall bekam. Eine regelrechte Welle schoss durch die Tür und durchweichte Snape. Er stand tropfnass vor ihnen und verzog das Gesicht.

„Das bleibt unter uns."

Pete und Mary nickten erneut sehr eifrig und der Professor ging schimpfend den Gang hinunter.


	2. In einem leeren Klassenzimmer

Peter und Mary saßen an diesem Samstag in einem der leeren Klassenzimmer, da es ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu laut und zu voll war, um sich in Ruhe unterhalten zu können. Zwar tauchte ab und an Peeves auf, doch nach einigen Drohungen ihrerseits verschwand er in der Regel wieder.

Mary saß auf einer der Bänke und ließ die Beine baumeln. Peter saß vor ihr auf einem Stuhl und blickte sie schweigend an. Immer wenn er sie so ansah konnte er nicht umhin ihre weiblichen Rundungen schön zu finden. Sie saß in T-Shirt und kurzen Rock da. Ihre Blicke trafen sich schließlich und er bemerkte wie sie ihn ebenfalls musterte.

Pete rutschte mit seinem Stuhl näher an seine Freundin heran und strich ihr sanft über ihre Schenkel. Sie nahm seine Hände, führte sie unter ihren Rock und spreizte ihre Beine aufreizend.

„Soll ich?", fragte Pete.

„Und ob!"

Er glitt mit seinen Fingern über die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel und griff in ihren Slip. Mary lehnte sich zurück und schlang ihre Beine um seine Schultern. Pete zog ihren Slip herunter und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem krausem Haar. Ihre Hände gruben sich in seine Haare und sie stieß einen wohlligen Seufzer aus als seine Lippen ihre intimste Stelle berührten.

Mary ließ sich vollends auf die Bank sinken.

„Mach weiter.", sagte sie von ihrer Lust überwältigt.

Pete zog ihren Rock hoch und erkundete mit seinen Händen ihren Bauch, während die Küsse zwischen ihren Beinen intensiver wurden. Mary seufze und begann unwillkürlich ihr Becken zu bewegen.

Peter zog den Geruch ihrer Intimität ein und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Ich will dich, Mary.", sagte er erregt und zog ihren Slip gänzlich herunter. „Hier und jetzt. Auf der Stelle!"

„Dann nimm mich.", antwortete sie.

Petes Hände glitten unter ihr Shirt und massierten ihre Bruste. Ihre Beine umklammerten ihn und er küsste ihren Bauch. Ihre Lust aufeinander war unbeschreiblich. Selbst an einem Ort wie diesem.

Er zog seine Hose herunter und vereinigte sich voller Leidenschaft mit ihr. Pete stieß in sie hinein und umklammerte ihren Hintern. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und heftiger, ebenso wie ihre gemeinsamen Seufzer und ihr beidseitiges Stöhnen.

Pete beugte sich über sie und sah in Marys lustvolles Gesicht. Sie umklammerte seine Schultern und warf ihren Kopf nach hinten.

Just in diesem Augenblick schwirrte der Poltergeist Peeves durch die Tafel in dem Raum.

„Waaaa! Unerlaubtes Paaren im Klassenzimmer!"

„Verpiss dich, Peeves!", rief Mary halb stöhnend.

„Oh O, wenn das der Professor erfährt!"

„Mir doch egal!", rief Mary und presste Petes Kopf an sich.

Peeves verschwand gackernd durch die nächste Wand.

Peter vergrub sein Gesicht in Marys Brüsten, teils aus Lust, aber teils auch als Scham. Peeves konnten einem wirklich den Tag versauen!

„Mach weiter.", sagte Mary nachdem seine Stöße langsamer wurden. „Der will sich nur wichtig machen."

Peter war zwar nicht scharf auf eine Begegnung mit einem Lehrer, wenn sie beide soll dalagen, andererseits war er zu sehr von seiner Begierde übermannt, um jetzt einfach aufzuhören. So umarmte er seine Freundin, ließ seinen Kopf auf ihrer Brust und wurde in seinen Bewegungen entschlossener und fordernder.

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete sich schwungvoll und Marys Hauslehrer, Professor Snape, kam hereingebraust, stoppte aber im Gehen mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Ärger und Fassungslosigkeit. Tatsächlich war sein Kiefer kurz davor abzuklappen.

„Hallo Professor.", sagte Mary leichthin.

„Oh - mein - Gott.", war alles, was ihr Lehrer herausbrachte. Er starrte die beiden an, während ihre beider Bewegungen noch intensiver wurden.

„Können ... können Sie mal kurz damit aufhören?!" Snape war deutlich um Fassung bemüht.

„Ist gerade ganz schlecht, Professor.", antwortete Peter schwer atmend.

„Das gibt unglaublichen Punkabzug für sie beide!", sagte Snape. „Das ist hier doch kein Puff!"

Hatte der eine Ahnung!

Auch wenn es verdammt peinlich war, sie kamen in Anwesendheit ihres Lehrers und beruhigten sich nach und nach. Pete lag auf Mary und vermied es Snape anzusehen, der mit roten Kopf und verschränkten Armen dort stand und irgendetwas in sich hineingrummelte.

Schließlich erhob Peter sich, zog sein Glied aus ihr und seine Hose wieder hoch.

„Ihr seid sowas von erledigt!", grollte Snape.

„Sie sollten wissen, Professor, etwas sexuelle Aktivität täte Ihnen auch gut.", konnte Pete es sich nicht verkneifen.

Snapes Kopf wurde noch röter.

„Und von Ihnen, Misses, hätte ich soetwas auch nicht erwartet!", sagte Snape an Mary gewandt, die sich gerade aufsetzte.

„Ziehen Sie mir Punkte ab.", antwortete sie salopp, richtete ihren Rock und ging mit Peter im Schlepptau aus dem Zimmer.

Zurück blieb ein äußerst verärgerter Severus Snape, der mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue den Slip seiner Schülerin zur Kenntniss nahm, der noch auf dem Boden lag.


	3. Im Gemeinschaftsraum

Nach dem unangenehmen Treffen mit ihrem Lehrer teilten sich Snape und McGonagall die Punkte, die sie Peter und Mary abzogen. Jeweils 50 Punkte, plus Strafarbeiten wegen „assozialem Verhaltens", was genau assozial daran war sich leidenschaftlich zu lieben konnten ihre Hauslehrer ihnen allerdings auch nicht sagen - selbst nach vielen Nachfragen.

So entschieden sich Pete und Mary es in nächster Zeit erstmal nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen, was beileibe nicht heißen sollte, dass sie keinen Sex miteinander hatten. Sie wählten nur Ort und Zeit etwas sorgsamer aus und versuchten sich nicht mehr ganz so spontan von ihrer Lust übermannen zu lassen, was zugebener Maßen schon schwer genug war, denn sie liebten sich so intensiv wie sich zwei Menschen nur lieben konnten.

Das galt im übrigen nicht nur für das miteinander schlafen, sondern auch für ihre geistige Liebe, die sich ebenso rasant entwickelt hatte wie ihre körperliche. Schließlich waren sie bis vor einem Jahr noch ganz normale Banknachbarn in ihrer Klasse gewesen, die sich zwar mochten, aber mehr eben auch nicht. Bis dann der Blitz einschlug und sie begannen sich stürmisch zu lieben - mit Sex und Zärtlichkeit.

Dabei war ihr erstes gemeinsames Mal sehr spontan gewesen. Sie saßen damals im Eberkopf und hatten schon einige Biere intus als sie plötzlich die Leidenschaft überkam und sie Aberforths Lagerraum entweihten.

Heute würde es zu keinen außerplanmäßigen Aussetzern kommen, sondern nur zu geplanten, da die ganze Schule auf dem Quidditschfeld war und sie so die nächsten zwei Stunden freie Bahn hatten.

Mary kannte das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und trat ein, auch wenn die Fette Dame sie als Slytherin nur widerwillig passieren ließ. Sie trafen sich hier, weil die Jungen keinen Zutritt zu den Schlafzimmern der Mädchen hatten, die Mädchen aber problemlos in die der Jungen kamen. Sie meinte mal irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass diese Regellung existierte, weil man Mädchen für geziemter und vertrauenswürdiger hielt. Oh, wie sich diese Gründer doch irrten!

Peter saß auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und sprang auf sobald er Mary hereinkommen sah. Sie umarmten sich zur Begrüßung und tauschten einen innigen Kuss aus.

„Sind alle beim Spiel?", fragte Mary sicherheitshalber.

„Alle. Wie immer.", antwortete er.

Sie tauschten erneut einen Kuss aus und Pete begann ihren Hals zu liebkosten.

„Komm mit. Die gucken schon.", meinte Mary mit Blick auf die Potraits, die in anbetracht ihrer Gelüste die Nasen rümpften.

Sie gingen in den Jungenschlaafsaal zu Petes Platz. Hier gab es Ruhe und Zeit für ihre ungehemmte Leidenschaft.

Mary küsste ihren Freund intensiv und glitt mit ihren Händen unter sein Shirt. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten ihn in seiner Natürlichkeit vor sich zu sehen. Pete sog ihren Geruch ein, während er mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals strich und drängte Mary auf das Bett. Er setzte sich auf sie und zog ihr das Oberteil aus. Sein Mund wanderte nach unten zu ihren Schlüsselbein und schließlich zwischen ihre Brüste.

Mary seufzte vor Vorfreude auf das Kommende und striff ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlicher denn je und Peters Hände lösten gezielt ihren BH, während seine Lippen bereits drauf und dran waren ihre Brustwarzen zu liebkosten.

Mary spürte die Lust in ihrem Unterleib und machte sich an Petes Hose zu schaffen. Sie zog sie herunter und küsste seinen Bauch, seine Brust. Sie wollte ihn ganz für sich allein haben. Und er widerrum wollte sie und zog ihre Hose aus. Nackt wie sie nun waren verspürten sie nur noch Begierde füreinander.

Sie nahm sein Glied in ihre Hände und begann es lustvoll zu reiben. Pete schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen. Er zog ihre Berührungen in sich auf und seufzte. So lange bis er es nicht mehr aushielt, von ihr stieg und ihre Beine spreizte.

Sie blickten sich voller Vorfreude an. Marys Augen verrieten ihm, dass sie ihn sofort in sich spüren wollte. Allein die Vorstelung machte sie verrückt. Zärtlich drang er in sie und stöhnte. Mary umschlang ihn mit ihren Beinen und Armen, presste ihn an sich, wollte jede seiner Bewegungen spüren. Sie schloss die Augen und stöhnte genussvoll zu jedem Stoß von ihm. Ihre beider Empfindungen schaukelten sich mit der Geschwindigkeit ihrer Bewegungen hoch und explodierten schließlich in ihren Köpfen.

Peter lächelte sie an und sah ihn ihr glückliches Gesicht. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und sein Kopf sank erschöpft auf ihre Brust. Keiner von beiden regte sich. Zufrieden und befriedigt verweilten sie ineinander, streichelten und küssten sich sanft. Nichts wurde gesagt. Worte waren überflüssig.

Noch eine ganze Zeit lang lagen sie so da, ehe Pete auf seine Armbanduhr sah. Das Spiel würde bald enden und so zog er sich aus ihr zurück, um sich anzuziehen.

Ihren Klamotten und Gesichtern war anzusehen, was sie miteinander getan hatten und auch der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut verriet sie, doch das störte sie nicht. Offiziell gab es ja kein Sexverbot solange man sich dabei nicht erwischen ließ.

Bis die ersten lärmenden Schüler vom Spiel auftauchten saßen sie auf dem Sofa des Gemeinschaftsraums aneinandergelehnt, sich umarmend und Zärtlichkeiten austauschend. Wäre es nach ihnen gegangen hätte diese Zeit niemals enden dürfen.


	4. Im Eberkopf

In Hogwarts fehlte es seit jeher an Privatsphäre. Wer hier miteinander schlafen wollte brauchte einen gewissen Einfallsreichtum, Ausdauer und hin und wieder auch Geld, denn die einfachste Methode den Restriktionen zu entgehen bestand in der Tat darin sich in einem Wirtshaus in Hogsmead einzuquartieren.

Mary und Peter bevorzugten den Eberkopf, da der Wirt Aberforth gut darin war die Geheimnisse seiner Kunden zu wahren, zu denen bekannter Maßen nicht nur verliebte Schüler auf der Suche nach Zweisamkeit waren, sondern auch zwielichtige Gesellen. Kleinkriminelle und Schwarzmagier. Menschen, die lieber nicht genannt wurden.

Ihnen war beiden wichtig, dass der Wirt die Klappe hielt. Auch wenn sie Volljährig waren und somit ins Dorf gehen konnten wann sie wollten, die Schulregeln waren sehr regide, was Ausgangszeiten betraf. Selbst an Wochenenden. Bisher hatte sie allerdings noch niemand vermisst, selbst wenn sie mal zwei Tage nicht im Schloss waren. Daher hatte es sich für sie als praktisch erwiesen manche Wochenenden gemeinsam im Eberkopf zu verbringen.

Ihr Zimmer war klein und bestand im Wesentlichen aus einem Bett, einem Tisch mit Stühlen und einem seperaten Badezimmer. Genug für zwei Liebende, die es ohnehin nur auf das gemeinsame Bett abgesehen hatten.

Anders als sonst konnten Mary und Pete sich hier Zeit lassen. Ihr Sex musste nicht schnell gehen. Der Vorteil eines abgeschlossenen Zimmers.

Sie aßen und tranken zunächst unten in der Kneipe etwas, gingen dann nach oben und zogen sich aus. Nackt lagen sie im Bett und liebkosteten sich gegenseitig. Fühlten wie ihre Lippen über ihre Haut striffen, spürten die Küsse und die sich langsam anbahnende Erregung.

Petes Finger erkundeten langsam und sanft ihren Körper, strichen über ihre Brustwarzen, ihren Bauch, ihre Schenkel. Währendessen glitten Marys Hände über seine Brust, hinab zu seiner Tailie. Sanft berührte sie sein Glied. Er sah ihr zu und genoss es.

Petes Hand rutschte zwischen ihre Beine. Er strich zärtlich über ihre intimste Stelle, ihre Schamlippen und bemerkte wie diese anfingen hart zu werden.

Ihre Zärtlichkeiten erregten sie beide gleichermaßen, doch anders als im Schloss drängte sie hier weder die Zeit noch die Angst davor von irgendjemandem bei ihrem Liebesspiel entdeckt zu werden. Peinlichkeiten wie vor einigen Wochen waren also ausgeschlossen.

Peter küsste Mary zärtlich, kostete ihre Lippen und ihre Haut. Sie strich ihm durchs Haar und über den Hals, erwiderte seine sanften Küsse. Mit ihrer Hand massierte sie genüsslich seinen Penis, bei dem sich trotz seiner innerlichen Erregung noch nicht viel tat.

„Lass dir Zeit.", sagte Mary.

Pete legte den Arm um sie und liebkostete ihren Hals. Langsam begann sein Becken den Bewegungen ihrer Hände zu folgen. Er seufze und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte lange Minuten bis sein Glied sich endlich regte und langsam anschwoll.

Mary hörte nicht auf. Geduldig rieb sie Petes Penis. Seine Seufzer gingen in kleine Stöhnlaute über und seine Hand packte ihre Tailie, verkrampfte sich in ihrem Lustspiel. Peter rutschte näher an sie heran, folgte weiter ihren Bewegungen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Stöhnte lustvoll. Schließlich wurde Mary langsamer und schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern. Sie sahen einander an, küssten sich erneut.

Beide lagen sie sich zugewandt auf der Seite, bereit den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Und so griff Pete nach ihrem Schenkel, zog ihn zu sich heran und drang sanft von der Seite in sie ein. Rythmisch bewegte sich Marys Hintern zu seinen zärtlichen Stößen, die schließlich immer stärker wurden. Sie umklammerten einander in ihrer Liebe als wollten sie sich nie wieder loslassen. Er spürte ihren heißen Atem an seinem Ohr. Sein Kopf lehnte an ihrer Schulter und er kniff die Augen zu als seine Gefühle überhand nahmen und die Begierde aus ihm herausplatzte.

„Bitte mach weiter.", hauchte Mary ihm zu. Sie war noch nicht so weit.

Voller Liebe stieß er weiter in sie hinein. Beobachtete ihre sich verformenden Gesichtszüge als auch sie endlich auf dem Gipfel ihrer Lust ankam und das mit einem lauten Stöhnen kund tat.

Pete nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände, küsste sie und lehnte seine Stirn an die ihre. Hier hatten sie ihr Paradies erreicht, ihr Refugium.

Befriedigt verweilten sie nebeneinander. Peter strich ihr sanft über die Wange und den Hals.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte er.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Mary und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

Erschöpft schliefen sie in ihren Armen ein.


	5. Im Wald

Die Ländereien von Hogwarts boten viele Orte an denen man für den schnellen, ungehemmten Sex verschwinden konnte. Einer der Belibtesten unter den Schülerpaaren des Internats war zweiffellos der Verbotene Wald. Auch wenn dort viele Tiere und Kreaturen herumkreuchten- und fleuchten, wie so oft reichte es zu wissen wo die Stellen waren an denen man relativ ungestört sein Werk verrichten konnte.

Auch Mary und Pete gehörten zu denjenigen, die es in den heißen Sommermonaten in den kühleren Wald verschlug. Es war ohnehin die reinste Folter der Schulleitung von ihnen zu verlangen bei diesen Temperaturen in ihren dicken Schuluniformen herumzulaufen.

An diesem Tag hatte sie ihre letzten Stunden bei Hagrid, dem Wildhüter, weshalb ein Abstecher durch den Wald kaum auffallen würde. Mary und Pete gingen über einen schmalen Trampelpfad zu den Klippen am See. Dort wuchsen gigantische Buchen in den Himmel, deren mächtige Wurzeln wie ein natürlicher Schutzwall wirkten.

Es war ein ruhiger Ort mit einer wunderschönen Aussicht und durch die Bäume und Steinformationen vor den meisten, unerwünschten Blicken geschützt.

Peter konnte es gar nicht erwarten seine Robe und die restlichen Klamotten loszuwerden. Er schwitzte wie verrückt, auch ohne dass er einen Akt mit Mary hatte. Sie zogen sich aus.

„Wenn du mich willst, dann hol mich!", sagte Mary herausfordernd und schlug ihm auf die nackte Pobacke. Lachend rannte sie davon und sprang von dem kleinen Vorsprung vor ihnen ins kühle Nass. Pete sprang ihr ohne zu zögern nach.

Das Wasser erfrischte ihre Sinne ungemein, obwohl es - wie so ziemlich alles, was Spaß machte - strengstens verboten war hier zu baden. Ihnen war das egal.

Sie jagten sich im Wasser, tauchten nach unten und schwammen zu einer Felskante, die aus dem etwas flacheren Wasser am Ufer herauslugte. Mary hielt sich daran fest.

„Jetzt hab ich dich!", sagte Peter.

Er drückte sie sanft gegen den Felsen und küsste ihren Nacken. Es war ein wunderbarer Ort, um Sex zu haben. So natürlich wie ihr Akt selbst war er.

Pete spürte wie Mary ihren Hintern gegen seinen Unterleib presste. Er konnte in dem Wasser problemlos stehen, weshalb es ihm keine Mühen bereitete mit seinen Händen erregt ihre Tailie zu erkunden. Sie rieb sich fordernd an ihm und klammerte sich an den Felsen.

Ihre Lust war auch an diesem Ort zügellos und dafür liebte er sie umso mehr.

Seine Lippen liebkosteten ihren nassen Rücken. Seine Gier nach ihr wurde größer und so zog er unter Wasser ihre Beine auseinander. Erregt umfasste er ihren Unterleib und drang von hinten in sie ein. Voller Lust waren seine folgenden Bewegungen. Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte. Marys Körper hüpfte im Wasser auf und ab. Sie atmete heftig, seufzte, bewegte sich schneller zu seinen Stößen.

Pete legte von seinem Verlangen überwältigt seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, sein Atem raste und der Griff um ihre Tailie wurde härter. Schließlich verkrampfte er sich auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Lust. Augenblicklich lockterten sich seine Hände und er zog seinen schlaffen Penis aus ihr.

Mary drehte sich um, sah ihn voller weiterer Begierde an. Sie umarmte ihn, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Peter erwiderte ihren Kuss und hob sie hoch.

„Noch eine Runde?", fragte er. „Aber ich fürchte das dauert noch etwas."

Sie lachte ihn an, umklammerte ihn, liebkostere seinen Hals.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte Pete und kletterte aus dem Wasser. Er half ihr heraus und sie liefen nach oben zu ihren Sachen.

Inder warmen Sonne trockneten sie ihre Haut und regenerierten sich langsam wieder. Peter holte eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Tasche seiner Robe und zündete sich eine an.

Das war ihr Ort. Hier miteinander Sex zu haben war anders als sich irgendwo in der Schule in einer Besenkammer zu verstecken, sich schnell gegenseitig zu lieben und dabei noch aufpassen zu müssen, dass man nicht zu laut stöhnte. Hier hingegen waren sie wild und frei.

Sie saßen nackt da, an eine der alten Buchen gelehnt und sahen über den See.

Mary liebkostere seine Schulter. Ihr Mund fuhr hinab zu seinen Brustwarzen. Sie knabberte zärtlich an ihnen. Pete schloss genießend die Augen und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Runde zwei?", fragte er.

„Wenn du es willst.", antwortete Mary und küsste seinen Bauch.

Mary nahm ihm seine Zigarette aus der Hand und zog selbst daran. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Peter besah ihre Brüste und seine Finger glitten automatisch über ihre wieder einmal erhärteten Warzen. Sie nahm seine Hände und massierte mit ihnen ihre Brüste. Die Lust, die er vorher nicht befriedigen konnte machte sich bei ihr nun wieder bemerkbar, nur um vieles stärker. Mary begann auf ihm zu reiten. Voller Verlangen rieb sie sich an ihm.

Pete nahm sein Glied und führte es in sie, auch wenn er noch lange nicht wieder auf dem Damm war. Er wollte sie einfach glücklich sehen, wollte sehen wie sie voller Extase auf ihm ritt. Konzentriert stieg er in ihre Bewegungen ein, strich mit seinen Händen verlangend über ihren Hintern und ihre Schenkel.

Pete nahm ihr die Zigarette aus dem Mund und warf sie ihm hohen Bogen ins Wasser. Anschließend küsste er sie. Mit seinen Lippen liebkostete er ihren Hals und Mary schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern, presste ihn an sich heran. Sie begann zu stöhnen, immer heftiger bis sich ihre Bewegungen verkrampften. Mary vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und er streichelte sie sanft über den Rücken.

Er musste lachen und sie setzte mit ein. Sie bekamen beide einen regelrechten Lachanfall in ihrem emotionalen Glück.

Es erfüllte sie immer wieder mit großer Freude, wenn sie sich gegenseitig befriedigt hatten, auch wenn das manchmal nicht so reibungslos klappte und mehrere Anläufe brauchte.


	6. In der Besenkammer

Es gab Zeiten, da konnten Mary und Pete ihre Gefühle füreinander nicht im Geringsten zügeln. Dann reichte jede kleine Unterbrechung des Schulalltags damit sie begannen wilde, sexuelle Lust füreinander zu empfinden.

Eine solche Unterbrechung gab es heute als der Zaubertrankunterricht ausfiel und sie gezwungen waren die freie Zeit irgendwie rumzukriegen.

Da Hogwarts ein sehr großes Schloss war gab es hier entsprechend viele Orte an denen man derartige Zwangspausen verbringen konnte. Für spontanen, ungezügelten Sex eigneten sich allerdings nur die Wenigsten.

Dennoch wagten es die beiden einmal mehr, trotz mangelnder Privatsphäre, sich einander zu lieben. Dabei kamen ihnen die vielen Wartungs- und Besenkammern des Hausmeisters zugute.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs öffnete Mary eine dieser kleinen Räume, die gerade einmal groß genug für zwei Personen waren. Sie sahen sich um, damit sie auch ja keiner Beobachtete und gingen hinein. Drinnen verschloss sie die Besenkammer wieder.

„Willst du's wirklich hier machen?", fragte Peter.

„Ich bin so heiß auf dich.", antwortete Mary und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. „Nimm mich. Ich kann nicht mehr warten!"

Peter presste sie gegen die Wand und glitt seinen Händen unter ihren Rock, um ihren Slip herunter zu ziehen. Mary spreize willig ihre Beine und zog ihren Freund dichter an sich heran. Sie küssten sich voller Lust, voller Begierde aufeinander in diesem kurzen Zeitraum, der ihnen zur Verfügung stand.

Peter öffnete seine Hose und holte seinen bereits steifes Glied heraus. Es gab Tage da brauchte er sie bloß anzusehen und sein Körper spielte verrückt. Er hob ihren Hintern und drang in sie. Mary umarmte ihn und zog ihn noch dichter an sich. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter, in der Hoffnung der dicke Stoff seiner Robe würde ihr lustvolles Stöhnen dämpfen. Tatsächlich war es ein sinnloses Unterfangen zu versuchen leise miteinander Sex zu haben, erst recht, wenn man wie Peter und Mary vor Verlangen kaum voneinander lassen konnte.

Petes Bewegungen wurden schneller, seine Stöße intensiver. Wie Mary versuchte er sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, indem er seinen Kopf in ihrer Schulter vergrub und in den Stoff ihrer Robe biss.

Nichts wäre so peinlich wie wenn jemand aufgrund ihrer Laute hierher käme und die Kammer öffnen würde, wo sie inmitten von Besen und Reinigungsutensilien einander befriedigten. Allem Scham zum Trotz mussten sie es einfach hier tun. Für rationales Denken hatten sie einfach keine Zeit. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.

Ihre beider Hände verkrampften sich umeinander als sie schließlich ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Es kostete ihnen alle Mühe ihre gegenseitige Befriedigung möglichst leise Kund zu tun, dennoch war ihr Stöhnen unüberhörbar.

Pete und Mary küssten sich und verweilten einen Augenblick ineinander, bevor er sich aus ihr zurückzog. In ihren Gesichtern stand noch die Lust geschrieben, doch sie müssten bald wieder zum Unterricht. Leider. Daher ließ Pete ihren Hintern los, zog sanft ihren Slip wieder hoch und glättete ihren Rock bevor er seine Hose wieder anzog.

Mary nahm ihren Zauberstab und öffnete die Kammer. Sie traten heraus und wären beinah mit Professor McGonnagall zusammengestoßen.

„Passen Sie doch auf!", rief Peters Hauslehrerin und musterte die beiden. „Was haben Sie da drin gemacht?"

„Oh, ich dachte, ich hätte etwas vergessen und Peter wollte mir suchen helfen.", sagte Mary. Sie wussten, dass das eine mehr als schwache Ausrede war. Schließlich sah man ihnen anhand ihrer unordentlichen und zerknitterten Kleidung an, was sie miteinander getan hatten. Zumal ihre von ihrem Liebesakt erschöpften Gesichter Bände sprachen.

„Haben Ihnen die Punktabzüge vom letzten Mal etwa nicht gereicht?", fragte McGonnagall schnippisch.

„Geht Sie doch nichts an.", grummelte Peter in sich hinein, doch seine Lehrerin hatte es gehört.

„Wie bitte!?", fragte diese erstaunt.

„Wir ..." Jetzt gingen mit Peter die Gäule durch. „Wir hatten Sex, klar! Wunderbaren, heißen Sex! Etwas wovon _Sie_ wahrscheinlich nur träumen können!"

McGonnagall blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Mary lächelte freundlich und zog ihren Freund weg, der drauf und dran war noch weiter anzusetzen.

„Das letzte Wort ist nicht gesprochen!", rief McGonnagall als sie ihre Fassung wiederfand.

Mary und Peter befanden sich allerdings schon am Ende des Flurs und taten so als hätten sie sie nicht gehört.


End file.
